Soul Eater Truth or Dare MY VERSION!
by Free Cake
Summary: DISCONTINUED; No will to write this.
1. Chapter 1

YES! Now I OWN ONE OF THESE TRUTH OR DARES! MWAH HA HA! Okay, well, if one of my friends comes in during the middle of the story, I'll introduce you. My friends can pop-up at no time!

**Shall I start?**

**I SHALL!**

Tsuki: Hello~!

Hikari: Hi~!

Tsuki: When did you get here?

Well, I must introduce you!

This is Hikari!

Hikari: Hi, da~!

Maka: Why did she add 'da' at the end?

Tsuki: To act like Russia.

Maka: Okay . . .

Tsuki: Let us start!

Hikari: YES, DA~!

Tsuki: Hikari, you have a dare, right?  
Hikari: Yes. +stares down Kid+

Kid: Oh no, its about me!

Hikari: I dare Kid to read my yaoi story of him and L together!

Tsuki: I thought you couldn't use it anymore . . .

Hikari: I don't care, da~! Read it!

Kid: NO!!!!

Hikari: If I have to, I'll tie you down!

Kid: I'm not reading it!

Hikari: ATTACK! +attacks Kid and ties him to chair+

Tsuki and Maka: +sweatdrop+

Hikari: There. NOW READ IT!

Kid: NO!

Hikari: READ!

Kid: +feels defeated and reads yaoi story+

Patti: +rolls around on floor laughing+

Soul: Pfft. Uncool.

Hikari: I'm done.

Tsubaki: Are you going to untie him?

Hikari: Nope.

Kid: WHAT!?

Tsuki: Wait a minute, no loud shouts, where's Black*Star?

Everyone: +looks around room+

Maka: Who cares? He gets so annoying!

Tsuki: Agreed. Okay! My friend Jigoku texted me a truth question, so here it is:

**I have a question for all S.E. girls! Which do think is cuter? Kid or Soul?**

**That's the perfect question!**

We have been fighting over that all week!

Maka: Uh, neither . . . +blushes+

Tsuki: Why do people refuse to answer?

Is everyone going to refuse to answer?

S.E. Girls: +nods+

Hikari: That's cause it's L! PWN!

Tsuki: Uh, Soul Eater related! L is from Death Note, not Soul Eater! And Jigoku and me will fight once more!

Well, no more dares for now!

Hikari: No, one more!

Tsuki: What?

Hikari: I dare Kid to kiss Crona. +evil smile+

Tsuki: I like that one! +whispers to Hikari+ Get my video camera.

Kid: No, NO! I will not!

Hikari: +hits Kid+ Kiss Crona! FOR THE MANY WHO WANT YOU TO!

Kid: Fine. +kisses Crona+

Crona: Ahhhhhh! Being kissed! I don't know how to deal with being kissed!

Hikari: Now that's it!

Tsuki: Okay, time for my font to get bold!

* * *

Wow! A first chapter completed!

**Want me to ask them a dare?**

**Put what dare in the reviews!**

**Don't send me messages for a dare!**

**+whispers+ Make sure it's something they really don't want to do!**

**Maka: What?**

**Tsuki: Nothing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH! ITS ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Well, these are some of my friends dares, so!**

**LET US START!**

* * *

Tsuki: Hello! Sadly, Black*Star IS here today.

Black*Star: I, BLACK*STAR, will take on any challenge!

Tsuki: Would you shut up?

Black*Star: No way I'm taking orders from a weak, little --

Tsuki: +punches Black*Star+

Black*Star: OW!

Tsuki: Yeah! Shut up!

Okay, this truth question is from my friend Jigoku again!

She texted:

**I don't care if you don't want to answer! Who's cuter!? Soul or Kid!?**

Black*Star: Why am I not in this!?  
Maka: Cause no one cares about you!

Black*Star: Why don't you answer the question, you book--

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Black*Star: OWWWW!

Tsuki: As I said before, shut up!

Maka, who cuter?

Maka: Uh, I guess Soul . . . +blushes+

Soul: +blushes+

Tsuki: Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: Uh, can't I pick Black*Star?

Tsuki: NOPE! Soul or Kid?

Tsubaki: Then, Soul.

Tsuki: LIZ AND PATTI!

Answer!

Liz and Patti: +in unison+ Kid.

Tsuki: Jigoku, we have a tie. WE SHALL FIGHT ONCE MORE!

Sukihashi: Hello~!

Tsuki: WHEN DID --!

Uh, we have guest. This is Sukihashi, my friend!

Sukihashi: Can I vote for Black*Star!?  
Tsuki and Maka: +in unison+ WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO!?

Sukihashi: Cause I like Black*Star!

Tsuki: You're crazy!

Sukihashi: I HAVE A DARE!

Tsuki: Yes?

Sukihashi: I dare myself to kiss Black*Star!

Tsuki: WHAT!?

Sukihashi: +kisses Black*Star and leaves excited+

Everyone (but Black*Star): +sweatdrop+

Tsuki: Okay, sorry about that, she must have had a lot of chocolate. Okay!

My friend Cody dares this:

**I dare Kid to --**

Kid: AGAIN!? ME!?!?!?

Tsuki: Yes! Its fun to do dares on you!

**I dare Kid to kiss Liz and Patti on the right cheek. UNSYMMETRICALLY!**

Kid: Its **A**symmetrically!

Tsuki: I don't care! Just to the dare!

Kid: This is torture! +kisses Liz on right cheek+

Tsuki: And now Patti!

Kid: Can't we change it--

Tsuki: JUST DO IT!

Kid: +quickly kisses Patti on right cheek+

Kid: I'M WORTHLESS! I DESERVE TO DIE! I'M ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!

Tsuki: Okay, Kid! Its just a kiss!

Now, this dare is from my friend Jaedan!

**I dare Black*Star to NOT say his name for the rest of the chapter!**

Black*Star: I, Black*Star, can --

Tsuki: YOU ALREADY LOST YOU IDIOT!

Black*Star: Black*Star can never lose!

Tsuki: You said it again!

Black*Star: What?

Tsuki: YOUR NAME!

Black*Star: Oh.

Tsuki: +facepalm+

Well, thats it! No more dares! Plz post some! +whispers+ remember something they REALLY don't want to do!

Maka: What?

Tsuki: I said nothing!


	3. Chapter 3

**A bold font!**

**Font is bold, which means its time for a NEW CHAPTER!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Someone Else: Hello.

Maka: Uh, who are you?

Nightfall: I am Nightfall.

Kid: YOU ARE SYMMETRICAL!

Tsuki: +walks up to Nightfall angrily+ Scram!

Nightfall: Why? Have a kind heart.

Tsuki: Yeah, well, you have a cold heart, so leave!

Nightfall: Fine. +leaves+

Tsuki: So sorry about that. You don't want her here.

Maka: Why?

Tsuki: Uh, she's evil!

Kid: But she was symmetrical, and YOU AREN'T!  
Tsuki: Evil person or symmetry?

Kid: Symmetry!

Tsuki: OH, JUST SIT DOWN!

Black*Star: I, BLACK*STAR, would have defeated her!

Jigoku: OH, can we get on!?  
Tsuki: WHAT THE --!?

Okay, I've learned my lesson; I'll remember to lock the doors!

This is Jigoku!

Maka: +sweatdrop+

Tsuki: What?

Maka: Her name means 'hell'.

Tsuki: So? It sounds cool!

But on to the dares!

This is from Hikari:

**First, get Jigoku and Sukihashi!**

Jigoku: I'll get Sukihashi-chan! +opens closet and finds Sukihashi+

Tsuki: Why were you in my closet?

Sukihashi: I don't know.

Tsuki: On with the dare.

**If you have everyone, then I dare . . . +**reads dare silently+ NEVERMIND!

Jigoku: What does it say? +reads dare silently+ Okay, never mind!

Sukihashi: Let me read it! +Reads dare silently+

Maka: What is it?

Tsuki: You don't want to know!

Black*Star: If it's for me, then no worries! I, BLACK*STAR, can take any challenge!

Sukihashi: +giggles creepily+

Tsuki: SHE'S GONNA TELL THE DARE!

Sukihashi: +while Tsuki and Jigoku try to stop her+ **If you have everyone, then I dare Soul to kiss Tsuki, Kid to kiss Jigoku, and Black*Star to kiss Sukihashi.**

+Is excited+

Soul and Kid: What!?  
Black*Star: Okay. +Kisses Sukihashi+

Tsuki: You're going to kiss her without thought . . .

Sukihashi: +smiles and falls back into closet+

Jigoku: +quickly shuts closet door+ lets get this over with!

Soul: +quickly kisses Tsuki+

Kid: +quickly kisses Jigoku+

Jigoku: +whispers to Tsuki+ That was good.

Tsuki: +whispers back+ I know.

Okay!

This dare is from my friend Jaedan:

**I dare Tsuki to duct tape Black*Star's mouth!**

**That way he'll shut up!**

Black*Star: What?

Tsuki: I actually have no problem with that!

+Duct tapes Black*Star's mouth+

This dare is from my friend Cody:

**I dare Soul to run around the room like a pony!**

**Uncooly!**

**And just to torture Kid, asymmetrical!**

**I know, it's stupid, but just do it!**

Soul: UNcool! I'm not doing that!

Tsuki: Just do the dare!

Soul: +sighs and runs around like a pony+

Kid: It's asymmetrical! THE TORTURE!

Tsuki: Next dare!

This one is from . . . Oh no, Nightfall.

**First off, Tsuki, I had the perfect thing planned! You messed up my evil plan!**

**And I dare Liz to dye her pretty hair black like an emo person!**

Liz: I have to what?

Patti: You have to do it, Onee-chan~! +Laughs+

Liz: Ug. +Dyes hair black+

Tsuki: Don't worry, its only temporary!

On to the next dare!

Jigoku: Which is from me!

I dare everyone to go to Kid's place and make it as MESSY AND ASYMMETRICAL AS IT CAN BE!

Kid: WHAT!

Tsuki: To Kid's house!

Jigoku: +holds back Kid+

Everyone: +goes to Kid's house to make it messy and asymmetrical+

An hour later . . . –

Everyone: +comes back+

Tsuki: Kid, your house is now destroyed!

Kid: It's torture! If my house is asymmetrical, I deserve to die!

Tsuki: Next dare!

Jigoku: More!?

Tsuki: Yeah!

Sukihashi: +breaks closet door open+

I dare myself to kiss Black*Star again! +Rips duct tape off of Black*Star's mouth+

Black*Star: OUCH!

Sukihashi: +Kisses Black*Star and excitedly leaves+

Maka: +sweatdrop+

Tsuki: How much chocolate has she had?

Jigoku: A lot.

Tsuki: Next dare!

This is from my friend Madison!

**I don't know why I'm doing this; I really don't like Soul Eater.**

Everyone: What?

Tsuki: I know; it's weird.

**But I dare everyone (including you and your friends Tsuki!) to jump off a couch as if you're jumping off a cliff.**

The weird ones always include everyone!

But I'll do it!

Jigoku: FWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! +Jumps off couch+

Maka: I'll do this quickly! +Jumps off couch+

Soul: +Jumps off couch 'coolly'+

Black*Star: +Jumps off couch and lands flat on face+

Tsuki: The dare was to act like your jumping off a cliff! You didn't have to fall on your face!

Tsubaki: He really isn't smart. +Jumps off couch+

Tsuki: I'll go ahead!

I'M COMMITING SUICIDE!

+Jumps off couch+

Patti: Fall! Fall! +Jumps off couch and drags Liz with her+

Kid: I'll do the perfect symmetrical jump!

Tsuki: +Pushes Kid forward, ruining his 'symmetrical jump'+

Kid: GAH! YOU RUINED IT! IT WASN'T SYMMETRICAL! I DESERVE TO DIE!

Tsuki: That was a weird dare!

This one is from Ashlea:

**Just got started into this anime!**

**Okay! I have a truth question for all girls (including you and your friends Tsuki!)**

**Who is the worst date of the room?**

Tsuki: Black*Star.

Jigoku: Black*Star.

Maka: Black*Star.

Liz: Black*Star.

Patti: Whatever Onee-chan says!

Black*Star: Why me?

Maka: You're annoying!

Black*Star: Shut up, you flat chested, book --

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Black*Star: OW!

Tsuki: +looks at Tsubaki+

Worst date for you, Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: I'd have to say Kid, cause of the symmetry rants.

Tsuki: Good point.

This next dare is from Kayla:

**HA! MY DARE! Okay, I dare Kid to watch painfully as Black*Star destroys a part of Shibusen to make it asymmetrical!**

Jigoku, tie up Kid!

Jigoku: Okay! +Ties up Kid to chair+

Tsuki: Let's go to Shibusen!

At Shibusen –

Tsuki: Black*Star, destroy something!

Black*Star: +Destroys front doors+

Kid: No! It's an abomination! I deserve to die! +On and on and on+

Back at Tsuki's –

Kid: IT WAS TORTURE!

Tsuki: Good, cause that was the dare!

Well, sadly no more dares.

Jigoku: Aww. I wanted some more.

Tsuki: Yes, but no more.

TIME FOR BOLD FONT!

* * *

**My goal was to make this chapter EXACTLY 1000 words long, and I did it!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**But for now, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**Isn't that great?**

**Let's read!**

* * *

Tsuki: Hello~!

Today, I have with me a much calmer Sukihashi!

Sukihashi: I am calm!

Maka: Good. Does that mean she won't dare herself to kiss Black*Star?

I don't know why she'd want to torture herself.

Sukihashi: I actually like Black*Star.

Maka: Seriously?

Tsuki: She does, which is weird.

But on to the dares!

This from a random person!

Black*Star: You're so desperate for dares that you're asking random people?

Tsuki: Since when was I desperate?

Black*Star: Well . . .

Tsuki: +punches Black*Star+

If there's anyone desperate, it's Sukihashi!

Sukihashi: Hey!

Tsuki: +imitating Sukihashi+ 'I dare myself to kiss Black*Star'?

But, on to the dares!

From a random person:

**I dare Black*Star to leave, and come back in an hour drunk.**

Maka: I would be happy to kick him out.

Tsuki: Go ahead, but he just is going to come back in an hour, and worse, drunk.

Black*Star: I, BLACK*STAR, will take your challenge! +Leaves+

Tsuki: Let's try and finish before he comes back!

Okay, this is from Jaedan:

**Soul, admit it, you like someone else besides Maka in the room.**

Soul: I don't even like Maka.

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Soul: What was that for?

Tsuki: ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Soul: Uh, I don't.

Tsuki: I'm offended.

Soul: What!?  
Tsuki: I'm kidding! Gosh!

Soul: +sighs+

Tsuki: No, I'm offended.

Soul: But you just said –

Tsuki: Next dare!

From Cody:

**Poor Kid. All the dares are about him.**

**I dare Kid to tilt one of the paintings to make it asymmetrical.**

**AND HE CAN'T FIX IT! HE HAS TO GLUE IT AFTER HE TILTS IT!**

Go on, Kid!

Kid: No! The symmetry! I can't do that!

Sukihashi: Do it now before I slap you!

Kid: +with tears in eyes, tilts painting+

Tsuki: I have the glue!

Here you go!

Kid: +weakly applies glue+

GAH! I'M AN ABOMINATION! I DESERVE TO DIE! I AM WORTHLESS GARBAGE!

Tsuki: Next dare!

Black*Star: +bursts through door+

Tsuki: Crap! He came back!

Black*Star: HelloOoOoOoOoO!

Tsuki: Oh god, he actually got drunk!

Sukihashi: He ACTUALLY did it!

Black*Star: I tOlD yOu I cOuLd TaKe YoUr ChAlLeNgE!

Sukihashi: He maybe an idiot, but I still like him!

Tsuki: Well, I lost my paper with all the dares on it, so I'm guessing it's time to say goodbye!

Black*Star: GoOdByEeEeEeEeEeEeEe!

Tsubaki: Oh, Black*Star . . .

* * *

**So sorry for Black*Star getting drunk, but it was a dare!**

**So submit your own!**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! FIFTH CHAPTER!?!?!?**

**How awesome!**

**Let's read!**

* * *

Tsuki: Hello!

I don't have any guests today!

Which is a good thing!

Hikari: No! You have me!

Tsuki: HOW DID --!

On to the dares . . .

This is from Jigoku:

Black*Star: Uhhhh . . .

Tsuki: Black*Star has a hangover!

Yay!

Okay, from Jigoku:

**I dare Maka to kiss Black*Star.**

Maka: What? No way! I'm not kissing this drunken idiot!

Tsuki: It's a dare, just do it!

Black*Star: Too loud . . .

Maka: +kisses Black*Star quickly+

Hikari: +snatches piece of paper+

Also, you're supposed to have Death the Kid kiss Soul, and Black*Star is supposed to jump around like a gorilla.

Tsuki: I was getting to that!

So, Kid, kiss Soul!

Kid: No way am I doing that!

Tsuki: Do it now before I kill you!

+Turns on video camera+

Kid: Fine. +Kisses Soul+

Tsuki: Okay! Black*Star, since you're in a hangover, I'll let you do the dare in the next chapter!

Black*Star: You're too loud!

Tsuki: Next dare!

This dare is from **ImNotRand-SOUL:**

**Ok i dare soul to admitt hes in love with maka and when he does maka has to drag him to her room p.s theres secret cammeras hidden in there :)**

Soul: What? No way am I doing that! Totally UNcool.

Tsuki: Admit it!

You love Maka!

Soul: Fine: I love Maka! +blushes+

Tsuki: And Maka, your part!

Maka: +Drags Soul into her room+

Tsuki: The two love birds!

Hikari: +Snatches piece of paper+

Tsuki: Stop stealing my paper!

Hikari: This dare is from **Anime-is-mi-life:**

**OK!  
FIRST OFF THIS IS HILARIOUS!  
and now for my dare  
i dare kidd to sit through an hour long documentary about abstract art (the completely unsymmetrical ones) XD  
i'm sorry kidd... i really love you but it's really hilarious when you go full breakdown mode... I LUV U KIDD!**

Tsuki: I've got the documentary . . .

Hikari: ATTACK KID!

Kid: Wha --!?

Everyone: +attacks Kid, ties him up to chair+

Kid: No! Don't make me watch the asymmetrical paintings! ITS TORTURE THAT PEOPLE LIKE THEM!

Tsuki: +puts documentary in DVD player+

Kid: NOOOOO! THE TORTURE! THE ASYMMETRICAL PAINTINGS! HOW COULD PEOPLE LIKE THESE? THESE PAINTINGS ARE AN ABOMINATION! WHY TORTURE ME!? I DESERVE TO DIE IF ALL I AM GOOD FOR ARE THESE ASYMMETRICAL DARES!

Tsuki: That's all for this chapter!

I'll have the video of what happened in the room with Maka and Soul in the next chapter.

And sorry Black*Star didn't do the gorilla dare. He was in a hangover!

Bold font!

* * *

**Well, hope you liked the chapter!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**ImNotRand-Soul**

**Anime-is-mi-life**

**Bye~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**???: Who is this? Not Tsuki! It's Hikari, da~!**

**Hikari: Tsuki's sick, so she wanted me to do this chapter, da~!**

**Lets start, da~!**

* * *

Hikari: Hello, da~!

Maka: Where's Tsuki?

Hikari: She's sick today, so I'm in charge, da~!

Black*Star: I, BLACK*STAR, am back!

Hikari: Oh yeah, Black*Star, you need to do that dare where you act like a gorilla. We cut you slack cause yesterday you were in a hangover.

Black*Star: Fine. +Acts like gorilla+

Kid: The symmetry! Where is it, you asymmetrical slob!

Hikari: Oh, and for the tape of what happened with Maka and Soul yesterday … +Smiles+ It's too mature for FanFiction sadly, but it was mature …

Maka and Soul: +Stare at each other+

Hikari: The next dare is from **ImNotRand-SOUL:**

**okay i dare black*star to admit he love tsubaki p.s tsubaki yours so pretteh :D**

Black*Star: Maybe I do …

Tsubaki: +blushes+

Hikari: AWW! Kawaii~!

Okay, the next dare is from Tsuki actually:

**Hikari! Come and unchain me from the sink!**

Uhhhh, never mind on that . . .

Next dare!

This is from Jigoku:

**I dare Kid to wear an ASYMMETRICAL dress for the rest of the chapter!**

Kid: I'm not wearing anything asymmetrical, let alone a dress!

Hikari: I have the dress, da~! ATTACK KID!

Kid: No!

Everyone: +Attacks Kid+

Kid: +Wears the asymmetrical dress+ NO! IT'S AN ABOMINATION! I DESERVE TO DIE! Why must it only have one strap? THIS STUPID ASYMMETRICAL DRESS! I'M GARBAGE! Worthless garbage . . .

???: +Clash and crash+

Hikari: We are going to have to end it here!

Maka: What was that crashing sound?

Hikari: Nothing! We're just going to have to end it now!

Bye!

* * *

**Tsuki: Sorry, Hikari chained me to the sink so she could do the chapter!**

**But I'll be here for the next chapter!**

**Sorry this one is short, but Hikari ended it before I got unchained!**

**So, uh, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tsuki is back!**

**And I banned Hikari from EVER coming here to do the dares with me since she chained me to the sink.**

**Let's start!**

Tsuki: I'm back!

And no guests today!

Maka: Why did she chain you to the sink?

Tsuki: Who knows?

Okay, the dare!

It's for Kid!

Kid: What a surprise!

Tsuki: This is from **ImNotRand-SOUL:**

okay i dare kid to tell weather he like liz, patty, maka, tsubaki, of chorna(random o.o) more then a friend and if he chooses maka soul you have to beat the crap poutt him till hes like almot dead and if he chooses tsubaki black*star has to beat the crap outta him till he almost dies

Kid: Uhhhh, ummmm, uh …

Tsuki: He likes Crona!

Kid: What? I don't! I don't like anyone! +Blushes+

Tsuki: It's Crona.

This dare is from **LugiaLegend:**

This real fun, so I thought I'd give it a try

Patty: Go to the zoo and kill a cute giraffe  
Maka: Bake an asymmetrical cake and force Kid to eat it  
Kid: Tell everyone you liked it  
Excalibur: Annoy everyone by doing your theme song dance

(if you don't want to do all of them just pick something)

Let's start with Patti killing a giraffe!

Patti: I won't! I won't! +Goes to zoo and kills giraffe+

That was fun! Fun!

Tsuki: Maka, use your cooking skills to bake an asymmetrical cake!

Maka: Why do I have to bake it? Tsubaki's the cook.

Tsuki: Just go bake a cake! I don't care if you have to buy one at a store! Just make sure it's asymmetrical!

Maka: +bakes cake+

Tsuki: Is it asymmetrical?

Maka: Yep.

Tsuki: Okay, Kid! Eat ze cake!

Kid: NO! I WONT EAT SUCH AN ASYMMETRICAL CAKE! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Tsuki: Eat the cake or I'm gonna make you asymmetrical!

Kid: +eats cake+

Tsuki: Kid, how was that cake?

Kid: +shivers in disgust+ It was good.

Tsuki: And now the fun part! Introducing Excalibur!

Everyone: NO!

Excalibur: Bakame!

Tsuki: Before Excalibur begins … +Puts MP3 plugs in ears and turns MP3 on+ Okay, you can begin Excalibur!

Excalibur: +Clears throat+ Excalibur! Excalibur! +Sings his theme song and dances for an hour+

Everyone: Torture!

Tsuki: Okay Excalibur, you're done.

Excalibur: Bakame!

Tsuki: Leave, you baka!

Excalibur: +Leaves+

Tsuki: Well, that's it for this chapter!

Make sure to post your dares and everything in the reviews!

Everyone, let's say bye!

Everyone: Torture …

Tsuki: Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter was torture to everyone!**

**Good dare LugiaLegend!  
And now for this chapter!**

Tsuki: Hello!

We have new dares today!

Kid: I can't believe I ate suck an asymmetrical cake …

Tsuki: Kid, that was yesterday. LET IT GO!

Our first dare is from **ImNotRand-SOUL:**

**I have to dare everyone  
black*star:take tsubaki on a world trip for atleast 4 chapters :D  
tsubaki:kick and scream till you get on the plane to france with black*star  
Maka:pretend to do suicide  
soul:save maka from her bad thinking of death  
Kid:tell chrona you love her  
Liz:cut your wrist and say your emo and you wanna die  
Patty:beat the crap outta Tsuki  
Tsuki:beat the crap outta patty(if she lets you)**

Black*Star, you can take Tsubaki on your world tour at the end of the chapter.

Tsubaki, your part!

Tsubaki: Black*Star! I want to go France!

Patti: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! +Tries to attack Tsuki+

Tsuki: YAH! +Turns around and flips Patti+

That's what happens when people scare me!

Maka, suicide! +Points to cliff+

Maka: +Goes to cliff and acts like she's about to jump off+

Tsuki: Soul! Your part!

Soul: Maka! Don't jump!

Maka: +turns around+

Soul: Maka, I . . .

Tsuki: Perfectness!

Liz, act emo!

Liz: D-d-do I have to cut myself?

Patti: HAAAAAAAAAAAAH +Tries to jump on top of Tsuki+

Tsuki: +Ducks just in time+

Yes, Liz, you do!

Tsubaki: Black*Star! +Screams+

Liz: +Cuts herself+ OUCH! I want to die …

Tsuki: Good job!

Kid, tell Chrona you love her!

Kid: Um, I love … you, Chrona. +Blushes+

Chrona: +Blushes a little bit+

Tsuki: How cute!

Patti: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! +Tries to tackle Tsuki+

Tsuki: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! + Flips Patti again+

Next dare!

This dare is from **Tenshi Momo-chan:**

Excalibur....  
I would dare him to go a full day following Black*Star and Kid around doing his own rules (You know the rules u have to follow to be his meister, ect. ect.)  
I would truth him he has ever sexually raped the faries that live in that cave thing with him.  
XDDD I'm so weird~!  
Excalibur, come out here!

Excalibur: Bakame!

Tsuki: Have you ever sexually raped one the fairies in the cave?

Excalibur: Bakame!

Tsuki: I'll take that as a no!

Okay, Black*Star and Kid, you go with Excalibur for the rest of the day, and afterwards, Black*Star, you'll go with Tsubaki on the world tour!

Excalibur: Let's go!

Kid and Black*Star: +(sorry but this is the only way to explain it) their face:

___ ___

..

/_____

Tsuki: I'll have the results of their day next chapter!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Bye~!


	9. Chapter 9

**I love writing these!**

**Time for our next chapter!**

**And, with guest Jigoku!**

**Enjoy!**

Tsuki: Hi!

Jigoku: Ve~!

Tsuki: Black*Star and Tsubaki left for the world tour and won't be back for 4 chapters!

Jigoku: Yay!

Tsuki: And you will never believe what happened with Black*Star and Kid with Excalibur!

Kid: He made US do his rules!

We had to go to California just to get cheese!

Tsuki: Wow …

Our first dare is from **Mystifyze:**

Because of all the asymmetrical torture earlier, I dare Kid to make everyone symmetrical!  
Matching outfits and hairstyles and stuff~ :3

That's torture to us!

Kid: Yay! Lets see here +does Maka+

Maka: Would you stop?

Kid: And next, Tsuki –

Tsuki: +growls at Kid+

Kid: I won't be doing her then. Soul!

Soul: What?

Kid: +does Soul+

Jigoku: I'll help! +Does Soul as well+

Kid: And Liz and Patti are already symmetrical!

All done!

Jigoku: Symmetry!

Tsuki: Next dare …

This is from **ImNotRand-SOUL:**

i dare maka to make soul CRY! but then she has to make him feel better and give him a kiss

Maka: How am I supposed to make him cry?

Tsuki: I can hit him with my computer if you want.

Maka: That'll work.

Soul: What!

Tsuki: +Hits Soul with computer+

Soul: OUCH! +Starts to cry a little bit+

Maka: Aww, Soul, it's okay.

Soul: She hit with a computer! +Tears+

Maka: I know, but you're not going to die.

Tsuki: My fangirl-ness can't contain it!

Jigoku: Me either!

Next dare!

Tsuki: From **Ziarrah:**

MWAHAHAHA!  
Kid: I dare you to sing a song in eight-part harmony! If you somehow succeed at this, I'll try (and fail to) feed you fudge through my computer.  
Everyone: Maka Chop our little child abuser over there. She needs to see what it feels like. Spirit doesn't get to because he fails.  
Spirit: I dare you to admit that you're a man **.  
Maka: I dare you to tie Soul to a chair, dress in sexy clothes, and whip Soul every time he talks.  
Black Star: After you get back from your trip, I want you to tell me the truth: Are you gay?  
Soul: Same with you Soul. (Everyone questions their sexuality at some point, right?)  
Patty: I dare you to be... *dramatic silence*... NORMAL!  
Blair: I dare you to sexually harass Kid and see if he reacts, if you're catching my drift. *Coughhacksneeze*

Kid, you're harmony singing, please.

Kid: +clears throat+ Symmetry –

Tsuki: Thanks, you're done. I'm not listening to you sing about symmetry.

Now, we all have to Maka Chop Maka!

Maka: Eh?

Jigoku: Jigoku CHOP!

Maka: Ouch! I never chopped you!

Jigoku: Yeah, but it was fun!

Soul: Soul CHOP!

Maka: Ouch!

Tsuki: Moving on, Spirit!

Spirit: Yeah?

Tsuki: The dare!

Spirit: I'm a man!

Tsuki: Okay, good, cause now we are having Stein dissect you.

Spirit: What!

Tsuki: Either that, or you can jump off the cliff.

Spirit: +Jumps off cliff+

Everyone: +sweatdrop+

Tsuki: Weird …

Okay, Maka…

Maka: Yes?

Tsuki: The dare!

Spirit: NO!

Tsuki: What the –

Spirit: I won't let you do that to my Maka!

Tsuki: Hey look, there's Stein for your dissection!

Spirit: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! +Jumps off cliff again+

Tsuki: What an idiot.

Okay, Maka, time to do the dare!

First, tie Soul to a chair.

Soul: What!

Maka: +Ties Soul to chair+

Tsuki: And the next part.

Maka: +Dresses in sexy clothing+

Tsuki: Soul, you might want to shut up for a while. That whip HURTS!

Jigoku: Again, sorry about that …

Tsuki: Grr! Okay, that one is for Black*Star, Soul, are you gay?

Soul: What! NO!

Maka: +Whips Soul+

Soul: OUCH!

Tsuki: You could have nodded yes or no.

Patti?

Patti: HAI~?

Tsuki: Act NORMAL!

Patti: HAI~!

Tsuki: …

Liz, make sure she acts normal …

And now, Kid …

Kid: Please be something that doesn't involve asymmetrical things!

Tsuki: Blair is just going to sexually harass you.

Blair: Oh, my little Shinigami! +Smothers Kid+

Tsuki: Well, that's all for this chapter!

Jigoku: I'll do the outro thingy!

**Okay! Um, I have a favor to ask.**

**Tsuki's been a little upset lately cause no one has been reading her 'Insanity Spreads' story, which she worked very hard on.**

**So please, check it out.**

**It's a crossover with Hetalia, but the only two characters in there from Hetalia are Ivan and Natalia, and all you need to know about them is that Natalia's scary because she's constantly trying to marry Ivan.**

**So, please read it!**

**Okay, bye~!**


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING! Contains RANDOM-NESS!

You've been warned!

Tsuki: Yellow~!

Maka: What?

Tsuki: Yellow sounds somewhat like hello, so YELLOW~!

Maka: Okay …

Soul: So uncool …

Tsuki: Whatever.

Black*Star: I, BLACK*STAR, think –

Tsuki: Why are you here!?

You're supposed to be on a world tour with Tsubaki!

Black*Star: You told me to come back before four chapters were over!

Tsuki: I told you to come back AFTER four chapters were over!

Black*Star: Whatever! I'm sure many missed the great star that I am!

Tsuki: Oh, just go die in a ditch!

Spirit: I'm still at the bottom of this cliff!

Tsuki: Oh yeah. You can up now. Stein was never going to dissect you.

Spirit: Really?

Tsuki: Yeah, I sold his tools.

Everyone: You WHAT!?

Tsuki: Sold his tools on eBay. I really needed the money.

Maka: What was so important that you had to sell the professor's tools!?

Tsuki: A maid to clean my room.

Tsubaki: I could have helped you.

Tsuki: Do you value your life?

Tsubaki: Yes.

Tsuki: Then, you did NOT want to clean it.

Maka: Stein is going to freak out.

Tsuki: Not my problem. I blamed it on Spirit.

Spirit: What!?

Tsuki: On to the dares!

This one is from **ImNotRand-SOUL:**

oo poor soul...I dare soul kiss maka for 2 minutes while grabing somethin *cofsHer(noexsting)AssCofs* and maka spirit watch Bwuhahhaha

Yeah, sorry I hit you with my computer, Soul.

Soul: It STILL hurts!

Tsuki: Yeah. Okay, Spirit, come up here for the dare!

Spirit: NO!

Tsuki: Fine. Whatever!

Okay, Soul, please do the dare.

Soul: Depends, you won't hit me, right?

Tsuki: No!

Soul: Okay. +Kisses Maka+

Tsuki: Oh dang! I didn't get my video camera set up!

Whatever!

-2 min. later-

Tsuki: Okay! The next dare is from **CaT:**

**l would Probably dare kid to make his entier hair & clothes uneven[he really got to stop his symentry]**

Oh, Kid?

Kid: Please don't.

Tsuki: Do the dare! Oh wait, your hair's unsymmetrical.

Kid: It's what!?

GAH! I'M AN ABOMINATION! I DESERVE TO DIE!

Tsuki: That is all it takes!

This dare is from **Mystifyze:**

**Yay for the symmetry-making~ :3**

I have another dare for Kid. I dare him to compare Blair and Patti's chest sizes! :3

Kid: Me AGAIN!

Tsuki: Yep. Compare. I doubt either would care.

Kid: Hmm. It seems that Blair's is larger by 1 inch.

Tsuki: You symmetry freak.

Okay, that's all the time for today!

Send more dares!

Soul: Ones that don't involve hitting me.

Tsuki: I said sorry.

Bye~!


	11. Chapter 11

Tsuki: Hello~!

We have A LOT of dares for this chapter!

Kid: They're probably all about me and making things asymmetrical …

Tsuki: They're about you, but not about making things asymmetrical!

The first dare is from **CaT:**

**I got a list of dares**

Maka: Get yourself maka-chopped by everyone in the room to see how it feels  
Soul: dye your hair black for the rest of the chapter and act somewhat uncool  
Black*star: Go get Crona and TRY to convince Tsubaki to kiss her (or him).  
Blair: Obviously Stine is single so BE alone in a room with him  
Mr. shinigami: i ask nothing much but to show us what's under that mask  
Kid: my last dare was too easy for you so I dare you PAINT HALF OF YOUR HOME PINK!  
Liz: kill your little sister's stuff Giraffe and pray she doesn't kill you.  
Patti: Do a suplex on your big sister to avenge your friend.  
Tsuki: i dare you to DARE Black*Star For the next 2 chapter  
Tsubaki: i want you to act as Rin from DearS  
Spirit: Get Maka Chopped for every time you say a word  
Crona: write that poem that you wrote recently and show it to everybody in the room

fufufu PEACE!

**I change one dare**

Maka: since you already gotten hit by everyone from the last chapter you WILL hit EVERYONE IN THE ROOM INCLUDING SHINIGAMI SAMA  
p.s. you will have a book so big you need to ask Free to help you.

Okay, lets start with Maka.

I'll give you the 3000 page long dictionary as long as you don't hit me!

Maka: Deal.

Soul, Black*Star, Spirit: What!

Maka: +Tries to pick up book+

I'm going to need help.

Tsuki: I got it. +Helps Maka lift book+

Maka: Maka-CHOP!

Soul: OWCH!

That hurt more than the computer!

Tsuki: So you'll forgive me now?

Soul: Yes!

Maka: Maka-CHOP!

Black*Star: OWCH!

That's a big book!

Tsuki: Where's Spirit?

Spirit: I'm STILL at the bottom of the cliff.

Tsuki: Well, come up here! Maka has to Maka Chop you.

Spirit: All the reason to stay down here!

Tsuki: Erg! Well, we can't Maka Chop Shinigami-sama because I don't know where he is so…

I'm gonna drop this book before I lose an arm! +Drops book+

Maka: Me too. +Drops book+

Tsuki: Okay, um Soul, you have to dye your hair black.

Soul: What? That's so uncool.

Tsuki: It's a dare, so just do it. It's only temporary!

Soul: Fine. +Dyes hair black+

Tsuki: Nope. Black hair is not your thing.

Okay, um, I already tried the third part and Chrona just ran away, so… yeah.

Blair!

Blair: Nya~?

Tsuki: Go find Stein and be in a room with him for the rest of the day.

Blair: Nya~!

Tsuki: Okay, as I said before I don't know where Shinigami-sama is, so…

Liz, here's a shotgun!

Liz: Do I have to shoot the giraffe?

Black*Star: I, BLACK*STAR, would do it with ease!

Liz: +Shoots giraffe+

Tsuki: Now run!

Liz: +Runs+

Patti: Who shot my giraffe?!  
Tsuki: And Patti can't do the suplex cause she Liz ran away, which sucks.

And I got the best dare!

Black*Star: What?

Tsuki: I get to dare you for the next two chapters!

Black*Star: What!

Tsuki: Black*Star, I dare you to find Excalibur and listen to his song for an hour of long, agonizing torture!

Black*Star: I hate this. +Goes to find Excalibur+

Tsuki: MWAH HA HA HA HA! Okay, um, I don't know what DearS is, so Tsubaki can't do that dare …

Spirit?

Spirit: Yes?

Maka: MAKA CHOP!  
Spirit: OWCH!

Tsuki: Every time you speak, you get Maka Chopped.

Spirit: Glad to know!

Maka: Maka CHOP!

Tsuki: Next part, here is Chrona's poem:

So depressing

It's our entire fault

Blame us you are correct

When the world falls into a black hole

It will all be because we were born

Everyone: I'm sorry I was born…

Tsuki: It's not that depressing!

Our next dare is from **Black Cat-Luna:**

**OH dare Kid and Maka to play that kissing game HEAVEN in front of Spirit (Maka's dad) and Soul! For 1 hour not 1 minute! An hour!**

Well, you heard the dare!

Get up here!

Spirit: No!

Tsuki: Stein's at the bottom of that cliff!

Spirit: ! +Comes back up from cliff+

Tsuki: Watch the devious dare!

Maka, Kid, Kiss!

Maka: Anything to annoy him!

+Kisses Kid+

Tsuki: AH!

She ACTUALLY DID IT!

Spirit: Maka~!

Soul: +Tries to look away+

Tsuki: My fangirl-ness can't contain it!

+Faints+

-An Hour Later-

Tsuki: Now that I have recovered from fainting, next dare!

This one is from **KokoroWatashi:**

**DO SOMETHING SUPER CUTE FOR KIDXGIRL! CHRONA! PLZ! Lol love the story!**

Okay, how Kid now kiss Chrona?

Kid: No!

Tsuki: Just kiss her! You know you love her!

Kid: I don't…

Tsuki: Just kiss her as part of the dare!

Kid: Fine. +Kisses Chrona+

Chrona: +Slight blush+

Black*Star: +Comes back+ That was torture! I hope I never have to see that thing again!

Tsuki: Black*Star, I dare you to run to Alaska and back!

Black*Star: Erg! +Runs to Alaska+

Tsuki: I love this dare!

Ok the next dare is from **LugiaLegend:**

**OMG! You're a Hetalia fan too? That's like, so awesome!**

Anyway, some more tort... dares ;)

**Kid: Since your hair isn't symmetrical, cut it  
Maka: Sell soul in scythe form on eBay  
Black star: I dare you to eat sugar, a LOT  
Tsubaki: Do a crossover with whatever anime you like  
Excalibur: Become Maka's partner (she sold soul)  
Patty: cook the giraffe you killed a while ago and eat it  
Everyone: Get drunk and sing the badger song in a bunny girl costume while dancing the caramelldansen**

For LugiaLegend, yes I am! Call me crazy, but Natalia/Belarus is my favorite character!

But back to the dares!

Kid: Finally, a good dare!

+Cuts hair, making it perfectly symmetrical except for the three white lines+

Tsuki: The three white stripes ruin it.

Kid: GAH! I'M AN ABOMINATION! I DESERVE TO DIE!

Tsuki: Maka, you have to sell Soul on eBay!

Soul: What?

Maka: Soul, just turn into a scythe and if you can, package yourself.

Tsuki: Okay, Soul, you heard her.

Soul: +Transforms into a scythe+

Tsuki: Okay, I sent Black*Star to Alaska, Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: Yes!

Tsuki: Do a crossover with … Axis Powers Hetalia!

Act like Italy!

Tsubaki: How would I do that?

Tsuki: Just shout, '~!'

Tsubaki: Okay, ~!

Tsuki: How neat!

Unfortunely, we can't cook the giraffe and eat it.

Maka: Why?

Tsuki: It's illegal!

And sadly, I glued Excalibur's cane to the wall of his cane so he won't come out here without his cane.

And again, sorry, I've never heard of the badger song, so that blows it.

But please write more dares!

One that I actually know!

Bye~!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry my last chapter was AWFUL!**

**I was in a rush to get it done, with my teachers assigning more homework than EVER!**

**But now, I have time so here's a new chapter!**

**Okay, I originally started writing this three weeks ago, but then I got grounded. Yeah, it sucked. Now, Your new chapter!**

**Contains yaoi though…**

Tsuki: Hello~~!

Maka: Where's Black*Star?

Tsuki: +Evil smile+

Tsubaki: What did you do to him?

Tsuki: Why assume that it's me?

Tsubaki: Because you got to dare him for two chapters and you have an evil smile on your face.

Tsuki: I'll tell you where he is later. I just read through the dares.

Okay, first dare from **CaT:**

**What Ever happened to kid's dare so uncool. For punishment i dare the host to listen to Excalibur stories for 10 whole hours and this time no mp3s or earmuffs**

oh and i dare Liz to be punish by Patti for the giraffe so don't run your fate will be the same in the next chapter  
fufufuXD

Torture-ing dare! But I'll do it.

Excalibur: My legend started in the 21st century…

Tsuki: +Sits down and listens+

-10 hours later-

Excalibur: And thus is my story!

Tsuki: Good job, Excalibur.

Everyone: She-she survived it!?

Tsuki: Here is why…

+Opens closet to find Black*Star taped to the door, forced to listen to it+

Black*Star: What else do you want me to do!?

Tsuki: I want you to go buy a book in Japan with your own money.

Black*Star: Fine! What's the title?

Tsuki: That's the best part, I'm not telling!

Black*Star: !!

+Runs to get book+

Tsuki: Patti, you have to punish Liz. She shot your giraffe.

Patti: Hippo! Hippo!

Tsuki: Do you care?

Patti: HEH HEH HEH!

Tsuki: Um… Liz… shot… giraffe…

Patti: Hippo! HE HEH!

Tsuki: I guess she likes a new animal…

Weird…

Next dare is from **BloodyCherryBlossom:**

Can u make soul & maka have a baby & make soul act like Achmed The Dead Terrorist pls

I'm not a miracle worker. I'm a Soul Eater Addict.

Soul: Wait—

Tsuki: Not you! The show!

Soul: Okay.

Tsuki: Although, you are my favorite character.

Soul: Cool.

Tsuki: Good. Now act like Achmed the Dead Terrorist.

Soul: UNcool.

Tsuki: Just do it! It's a dare!

Soul: SILENCE! I KILL YOU!

Tsuki: +Laughs+

I am laughing.

Okay, next dare!

From **Espadalover:**

But…aren't the Espada evils? I haven't watched Bleach in a month. Whatever.

I dare everyone in the room to dare Ragnarok to do something weird  
(even Chrona) each person gets one dare~ If you can't think of a dare you can ask Ragnarok a question and he HAS to answer truthfully...ATTACH A LIE DETECTOR! Oh, great story by the way :)

Tsuki: Ragnarok, I dare you to SAY SOMETHING NICE!

Ragnarok: No way.

Tsuki: Do it! It's a dare!

Ragnarok: Never.

Tsuki: YES!  
Ragnarok: Shut up, ugly girl.

Tsuki: I WOULD KILL YOU IF YOU WEREN'T ATTACHED TO CHRONA!  
Ragnarok: I would like to see you try!

Tsuki: GAH!  
DIE IN HELL RAGNAROK!

Chrona: How do I deal with violence!?

Tsuki: Next…dare…

From **Ultimate-Zelda-Fan:**

Black*Star: have a shout off with Naruto Uzumaki himself! And if you sent Black*Star somewhere else, then you have to bring him back to do the dare Tsuki!  
Medusa: you have to be a good mother to Crona! Tsuki, you make sure she does it right!  
Ragnarok: You have to stop abusing Crona!  
Maka: You have to have a catfight with Sakura Haruno! (If you don't know who that is then have all of the girls have one big cat-fight and the guys are allowed to watch!)  
Spirit: You have to stop being a pervert! And if Stein tries to dissect you then you get to kick his **!  
Soul: Make-out with Maka for an hour and eventually take it to your room (hint, hint, hint)  
Tsubaki: same as Soul's dare only with Black*Star  
Kid: destroy everything that is symmetrical in the world and then fix it all by yourself!  
Stein: You can only try to dissect Spirit and nothing else! (Good luck with that!)  
Sid: Stop talking about the way you used to be when you were alive.  
Shinigami-sama: come out of the mirror world and let Maka Maka Chop you!  
Excalibur: You have to burn your 1,000-request list!  
Tsuki: contain your fangirl-ism!

Narrator: THE END!

Tsuki: OH MY GOD! YOU FOLLOWED ME FROM MY **The RussiaxBelarus Story with me and my friends **STORY!?!?!?!?!?

Narrator: Yes.

Tsuki: DIE IN HELL!  
Narrator: THAT WAS MEAN! +Cries in corner+

Tsuki: Where'd Black*Star go?

Black*Star: I got your fricken' book!

Tsuki: Good. Now have a scream-off with Naruto.

(Sorry. I don't watch Naruto. )

Black*Star: +shouts+ I am the great Black*Star! +Has scream-off with Naruto+

Tsuki: Ummmm… do I pick a winner?

If so, then just to tick Black*Star off, it's Naruto!  
Black*Star: WHAT!

Naruto: HA! I WON!

Black*Star: +Gets into fight with Naruto+

Tsuki: While that's happening… Oh, Medusa~!

Medusa: Yes?

Tsuki: You have to act like a kind and caring mother to Crona.

Medusa: I could just do what I believe is kind and caring.

Tsuki: Nope! I gotta make sure you do it right!

Medusa: Crona, you seem scared. Is there something wrong?

Crona: AH! Medusa-sama acting kind! How do I deal with that?

Tsuki: I guess Crona's used to mean Medusa.

Crona, let Ragnarok come out.

Crona: Okay.

Ragnarok: What is it ugly girl?

Tsuki: Don't push it!

Stop abusing Crona.

Ragnarok: I never did.

Tsuki: I'll take that as a yes.

Okay, since I don't know who Sakura is, then I guess all the girls are having one big catfight!

And all you pervy-boys are allowed to watch!

S.E. Girls: +Have one big catfight+

Spirit: NO! Boys are looking at my Maka~!

Tsuki: Weird…

Spirit?

Spirit: Yes?  
Tsuki: You have to stop being a pervert.

Spirit: I'm a WHAT?

Tsuki: And you're allowed to beat up Stein if he tries to dissect you.

Spirit: Alright!

Tsuki: Oh, Soul~?

Soul: What uncool dare now?

Tsuki: You have to make-out with Maka for an hour.

Soul: What!  
Tsuki: You like her! ADMIT IT! GIVE INTO IT!

Soul: Fine. +Makes out with Maka for a hour+

Tsuki: Can't. Control. FANGIRL-ISM!

Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Same dare.

Tsuki: Same dare.

Tsubaki: +Kisses Black*Star for an hour+

Tsuki: This is impossible contain my fangirl-ism!

Kid?

Kid: Yes?

Tsuki: +Evil smile+ Destroy all that is symmetrical.

Kid: NO! NEVER~!  
Tsuki: Do. It. NOW!

Kid: +Sobs while he destroys symmetry+

Tsuki: Wow.

Stein: +Bursts through door+ Where is Spirit!?

Spirit: AHHHH! +Hides at bottom of cliff again+

Tsuki: Hey, Stein's finally here for Spirit's dissection!

Spirit: Wait. I CAN BEAT HIM UP! +Comes back up to face Stein+

You won't dissect me!

Stein: YOU SOLD MY TOOLS!?  
Spirit: AHHHHHHH! YOU'RE HERE FOR THAT! +Jumps off cliff+

Tsuki: Wow.

Okay. +Goes to mirror+ 42-42-564.

Shinigami: Hello~! Hey~! Hi~!

Tsuki: Can you come out of the mirror for a sec?

Shinigami: Sure. What's up?

Maka: MAKA CHOP!  
Shinigami: Ow! What was that for?

Tsuki: It was a dare.

Shinigami: A painful dare. +Goes back through mirror+

Tsuki: Excalibur! Get out here!

Excalibur: Bakame!

Tsuki: Burn your request list!

Excalibur: Bakame! Such a list cannot be burned!

Tsuki: Burn it before I burn you.

Excalibur: +Burns list+

Tsuki: Good. Now leave.

Excalibur: Bakame! +Leaves+

Tsuki: That was long.

Okay! The next dare is from **ImNotRand-SOUL:**

**aheheheheh i bought soul but dont worry maka im giving him back he wont shut up about how much hes misses you -.- anyway because i NED enjoyment i dare  
soul:write a depressing poem and song for maka  
Black Star: tell tsubaki you love her  
Tsubaki: kid kid in the shinigamis place ;]  
Kid: scream for mercy  
Liz: TORTURE spirit till he dies or till maka and soul agree its enough  
Patty: act...(dramtic pause)...like kid  
**  
**holy crap scary O-O**

Tsuki: Soul, write a depressing poem!

Soul: So not cool. No way.

Tsuki: Write the poem! It can be gothic for all I care.

Soul: +Writes depressing poem+

Tsuki: +Reads poem+ Depressing…

And who's the poem for?

Soul: Umm… Maka… +Blushes+

Maka: +Blushes+

Tsuki: How awesome!

Black*Star: I will do my dare before you command me!

Tsubaki… I… love you +Bit of Blush+

Tsuki: Now, um, Tsubaki…

Tsubaki: What a dare.

+Takes Kid to Shinigami's+

Kid: +Screams+

Tsuki: Wow~.

Liz, you have to torture Spirit.

Liz: Why me?

Tsuki: No clue.

Liz: Then, I'll dissect him.

Spirit: NO!

Maka: Continue.

Liz: +Goes to bottom of cliff to Spirit+

Patti: IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL! AH HEH HEH!

Tsuki: Good. Get that out of the way.

Next dare is from **oOShadowRippleOo:**

**Call me crazy, but I dare Soul to act like Italy, Maka to act like China, and Kidd to act like Germany.**

Tsuki: A HETALIA DARE! YAY!

Soul: How do I act like Italy?

Tsuki: Shout 'PASTA~!'

Soul: SO uncool.

Tsuki: Do. The. Dare.

Soul: +Sigh+ PASTA~!

Tsuki: Jigoku would have loved it if Kid did that…

Okay, Maka…

Maka: How would I act like China?

Tsuki: +Whispers in Maka's ear a line China says+

Maka: (From episode 1 of Hetalia) Jeez, you guys are always so childish. Grow up a little.

Tsuki: Is it me or did you not see the similarities between Maka and China there?

Okay, Kid!

Kid: Is Germany symmetrical?

Tsuki: Yeah, sure.

Kid: (From episode 1 of Hetalia) ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! What's the point of creating more problems when the meeting was supposed to be solving them?!

Tsuki: WOW!

Next dare is from **Jigoku**! Here's her pen name: **XxJigokuxX8**

I dare Soul to point ou Kids stripes and then comfort Kid and then kiss him for 8 minutes~  
I dare Tsuki to act like her least fav character in Soul Eater  
I dare Maka to go a full day with her dad to shop for whatever he wants.  
I dare Patty and Liz to dress as guys  
and I dare Tsuki to not video tape any thing for 8 hrs!  
Ve~ I made alot of dares~!  
Love  
Jigoku~  
p.s. I want Italy to walk in and make everyone eat his pasta and everyone has to be around him all day~

Tsuki: You dared me TWICE! I thought I was your friend!

WHATEVER!

Soul: Kid, you have three white stripes on one side.

Kid: GAH! I'M AN ABOMINATION! I DESERVE TO DIE!

Soul: +Kisses Kid+

Tsuki: Jigoku. Hikari's going to kill you not letting me videotape the yaoi.

Soul: Well, I kissed him. Now your dare!

Tsuki: I am the great Black*Star!

Black*Star: I'M your least favorite character?

Tsuki: No, you're just easy to act out.

Oh, Maka~?

Maka: Please have mercy!

Tsuki: Nope!

Go to the cliff with your dad! Oh, and Liz you can come up here now!

Maka: +Goes to bottom of the cliff with Spirit+

Liz: +Comes back up+

Tsuki: Patti, Liz, you two must dress up like guys.

Liz: No!

Patti: Fun! Dress-up! +Dresses up like guy+

Liz: Oh whatever. +Dresses up like guy+

Tsuki: Well, that's it for this chapter!

Hope you liked it!

Say bye everyone!

Everyone: Bye~!

**A/N: That was so long! So many dares!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it, and sorry it took a while to get out!**

**BYE~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**...**

**LETS READ!**

* * *

Tsuki: Hello~ to all!

Soul: So not cool.

Black*Star: I will take on anything!

Tsuki: Whatever! OH! AND SAY HI TO~...

Hikari: ME! I'm no longer banned!

Tsuki: Let's start! This dare is from **Ultimate-Zelda-Fan:**

**Why did Kid only do half of his dare?**  
**Yay! Naruto won the shout off! BTW, my money's on him winning that fight with Black*Star, since he's a MUCH better ninja than B*S will ever be!**  
**How come Sid didn't do his dare?**  
**Also, I have another dare for Stein! You must take Marie on a date and make sure she has a good time**  
**Also, Kid and Soul, you can go ahead and beat up Jigoku for that Yaoi crap she made you do!**

Hikari: Where's Stein?

Tsuki: STEIN! Get out here!

Stein: What?

Tsuki: You must take Marie out on a date!

Stein: Really?

Tsuki: YES! THE FANS DEMANDED IT!

Stein: Uh, okay... +leaves for date+

Tsuki: We get info on date later~

Next dare from...

Hikari: The one who submitted the most dares!

Tsuki: **ImNotRand-SOUL:**

**ho ho ho i dare maka and soul to play NAKED twister in the symetrical room that NOBODY can go in but no one ever said there cant be cameras**

Tsuki: AH! SoulxMaka!

Hikari: Relax, Tsuki. Okay! SOUL! MAKA!

Soul: Uncool. +goes in SYMETRICAL ROOM+

Maka: +goes in room+

Tsuki: Let's watch the TV! +turns on TV+

Hikari: Uh, I don't think they're playing Twister...

Spirit: AH~! +comes back up from cliff+ NO~!

Tsuki: You were STILL down there?

Kid: Soul has a nose-bleed still...

Tsuki: I think we better get them out here.

Soul and Maka: +comes back out blushing+

Tsuki: Wow. Okay~! Next dare from **spawnspectre:**

**Cool dares you guys have.**  
**MAKE SOUL GO TO A ROOM WITH BLAIR (doing "you know what") WITH SECRET CAMERAS AND MAKE MAKA WATCH!**  
**Her reacction would be so lulz**

Hikari: Wow, Tsuki mu-

Tsuki: +duct tapes Hikari's mouth+ She wasn't going to say anything...

Okay. Blair~?

Blair: Nya~?

Tsuki: Go with Soul in room.

Blair: OH! My little scythe-y boy~!

Soul: +nose-bleed+

+both go in room+

Maka: +watches TV+

Oh. My. God.

Tsuki: Maka not happy.

Soul and Blair: +come out+

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Soul: OW! What was that for?

Tsuki: He's clueless. Next dare!

Hikari: From **oOShadowRippleOo:**

**SOUL SAID PASTA! JUST WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED!**

**Now I have a list of dares.**  
**Black Star: I dare you to pee in your pants.**  
**Soul: See Black Star's. Except you have to dress in a pink, frilly tutu and sing "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga to Shinigami Sama afterward. And no, you can't change your pants or underwear for two chapters.**  
**Kidd: Now I dare YOU to act like Italy. For the rest of the chapter.**  
**Shinigami Sama: I DARE YOU TO REMOVE YOUR MASK!**  
**Maka: This one is actually a truth. Who's hotter? Kidd or Black Star? You have to make out with the person you think is hotter, by the way. For one hour.**

**Mwuhahaha!**  
**Gotta go bye!**

Black*Star: How the hell am I supposed to do that?

Hikari: Drink a lot of water.

Black*Star: +drinks A LOT of water+

Oh crap... WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THIS!

Hikari: I didn't. It was oOShadowRippleOo.

Tsuki: Soul, your turn.

Soul: So uncool...

+drinks A LOT of water+

Dammit...

Tsuki: Let's wait.

KID!

Kid: Is Italy symmetrical?

Tsuki: Do the freakin' dare.

Kid: +sigh+ PASTA~!

Tsuki and Hikari: +laughing+

Kid: Vee~! Doitsu~!

Tsuki: That's good!

Black*Star: +pees pants+

Dammit! These pants were god-worthy!

Tsuki: No one cares.

Soul: +pees pants+

So not cool...

Tsuki: Oh yeah Soul! You have to sing Paparazzi to Shinigami-sama!

Soul: NO WAY!

Tsuki: YEAH WAY!

Soul: +sigh+

+goes to Shinigami-sama+

_We are the crowd_  
_We're cuh-coming out_  
_Got my flash on it's true_  
_Need that picture of you_  
_It's so magical_  
_We'd be so fantastic, oh_

_Leather and jeans_  
_your watch glamorous_  
_Not sure what it means_  
_But this photo of us_  
_It don't have a price_  
_Ready for those flashing lights_  
_'Cause you know that baby I-_

_I'm your biggest fan_  
_I'll follow you until you love me_  
_Papa-Paparazzi_  
_Baby there's no other superstar_  
_You know that I'll be your-_  
_Papa-Paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_  
_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_  
_Baby you'll be famous_  
_Chase you down until you love me_  
_Papa-Paparazzi_

_I'll be your girl backstage at your show_  
_Velvet ropes and guitars_  
_Yeah cause you know I'm starting between the sets_  
_Eyeliner and cigarettes_

_Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return_  
_My lashes are dry- But the teardrops I cry_  
_It don't have a price_  
_Loving you is Cherry Pie_  
_'Cause you know that baby I-_

_I'm your biggest fan_  
_I'll follow you until you love me_  
_Papa-Paparazzi_  
_Baby there's no other superstar_  
_You know that I'll be your_  
_Papa-Paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_  
_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_  
_Baby you'll be famous_  
_Chase you down until you love me_  
_Papa-paparazzi_

_Real good, We're dancing in the studio_  
_Stop-stopped, That shit on the radio_  
_Don't stop, for anyone_  
_We'll Blast it but we'll still have fun_

_I'm your biggest fan_  
_I'll follow you until you love me_  
_Papa-Paparazzi_  
_Baby there's no other superstar_  
_You know that I'll be your_  
_Papa-Paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_  
_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_  
_Baby you'll be famous_  
_Chase you down until you love me_  
_Papa-paparazzi_

Shinigami-sama:+clapping akwardly+

Tsuki: Wow...

Oh, Shinigami-sama! Could you remove your mask?

Shinigami-sama: Sure! Why not?

+removes mask+

Tsuki: WHERE'S YOUR FACE!

Hikari: Holy crap...

Everyone: Wow...

Tsuki: Damn... You can put back on your mask now.

Shinigami-sama: +puts mask back on+

Tsuki: Maka?

Maka: Yeah?

Tsuki: Who's hotter? Kid or Black*Star?

Maka: Kid.

Tsuki: +devious smile+ Now you must make-out with Kid.

Maka: EH! No! NO!

Tsuki: YES!

Maka: +makes out with Kid+

Kid: +kisses back+ (sorry if you support SoMa, but I support KidMaka)

Tsuki: TIMES UP!

Maka and Kid: +keeps making out+

Tsuki: Hey, it's the Kishin!

Maka and Kid: +stop kissing+

Tsuki: OKAY!

NEXT DARE!

The next dare is from **MyFearOfFalling:**

**(I'm new to all of this, so forgive me if I screw something up...even though I don't think there's much to screw up...)**

**I have one dare.**

**Kid- Cut his own hair to make it asymmetrical. And make it obvious! Not just a hair or two cut off, but like, half his hair.**

**BWAHA! Should piss someone off. ^^**

Kid: Another asymmetrical dare. Great.

Tsuki: HAIRCUT TIME!

Kid: I REFUSE TO DO THIS!

Tsuki: Too bad. We don't care.

Kid: +grabs scissors+

+sniffles+

+cuts hair+

Tsuki: There! You look better with asymmetrical hair!

Kid: I... look.. LIKE TRASH!

Hikari: This is horrible... THIS IS HORRIBLE! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TSUKI!

Tsuki: CALM DOWN HIKARI.

Kid and Hikari: +sulking in corner+

Tsuki: +sigh+ Okay, next dare!

This dare comes from **ILooovesToshirouHitsugayax3:**

**Hello ^^ I just finished reading all of the wonderful dares the Soul Eater gang && yoou && youur friends received and I thought it pretty hilarious ^^ Now , if I may submit a couple of dares ...**

**Soul: Admit your love to my OC , Tricyrtis ^^ (Hehe , too cute )**

**Kido-kun: Go fix everything in the world that is asymmetric (including people , pets , EVERYTHING) :) **

**Maka: Jump off a cliff && never come back ! Oh ! && make sure Spirit doesn't follow yoou , I actually like him ^^ **

**:) P.S.: Soul , I wuff youu 3 :3**

Hikari: What! Then I also add that Soul must also say that he likes Ts-

Tsuki: +puts hand over Hikari's mouth+ Ha ha. Funny.

Hikari: +muffled+ Trying to do a favor.

Tsuki: +moves hands+

Okay, Soul!

Soul: I haven't even met Tricyrtis!

Tsuki: Too bad. Do the freakin dare.

Soul: What's got you all worked up?

Hikari: Because she lov-

Tsuki: +duct tapes Hikari's mouth+ Do the dare.

Soul: I love you... Tricyrtis.

Tsuki: Alright. Lets move on.

Kid: I GET TO FIX MY HAIR!

Tsuki: Go ahead, then, but if you try and make me symmetrial, I'll kill you.

Kid: YES! +fixes hair+ AH! IT IS SYMMETRICAL ONCE AGAIN!

Tsuki: YOU EVEN PAINTE CONTINUING WHITE STRIPES!

Hikari:Yay~! Symmetry~!

Tsuki: Alright, Kid, go fix everything symmetrical in the world

Kid: YES! +leaves+

Tsuki: Alright, Maka.

Maka: What am I, her most hated chapter?

Tsuki: Probably.

Maka: +sigh+ +jumps off cliff+

Spirit: NO! MY MAKA! +is about to jump off+

Tsuki: HOLD IT! You can't follow Maka!

Spirit: +is depressed and doesn't jump off+

Tsuki: NEXT DARE!

This one is from **desori9fuzzyfur:**

****

XD this is super funny poor Kid

ok let see...bwhahahahhaha

Shiniami- get a pink coat

tsubaki- do something evil to tsuki or maka

Liz dress unfashibale

Soul- dye your hair pink

Patti- make soul get inside a dress

Will someone kick Maka butt and cut one of her pony tails.

blair rape soul

Kid make out with black star then do it with him in a room hehehehehe

crona please kill the gay ass were wolf name jacob and any random fangirl with that cool move.

Everyone got to say black star is god

Tsuki: Oh, Shinigami-sama~?

Shinigami-sama: Yes?

Tsuki: Here's your new pink coat!

Shinigami-sama: +wears pink coat+ I don't think this is a good color.

Tsuki: Oh welll, you still have to wear it.

Tsubaki: Something evil?

Tsuki: OH CRAP!

Hikari: Ha ha ha...

Tsuki: It aslo said to Maka too!

Maka: Yeah, but I'm still at the bottom of the cliff.

Tsubaki: What am I supposed to do?

Black*Star: I have an idea! Of course I do, I'm Black*Star!

Hikari: I got a better one. +whispers something in Tsubaki's ear+

Tsubaki: Okay. +goes off to Tsuki's room+

Tsuki: Where are you going~?

Tsubaki: +has Tsuki's Soul Eater DVD+

Tsuki: GIVE. IT. BACK.

Hikari: Yep, evil, alright.

Black*Star: Mine was better...

Tsuki: GIVE ME BACK MY DVD. NOW!

Tsubaki: Uh... what do I do now?

Hikari: Give her the DVD, or run for your life.

Tsuki: +growl+

Tsubaki: +Gives Tsuki her DVD back+

Tsuki: DON'T EVER TAKE THIS AGAIN!

Liz: I have to dress unfashionable?

Tsuki: Yeah.

Liz: NO!

Hikari: SHE CAN DRESS IN A BANANA SUIT!

Liz: HELL NO!

Tsuki: I like the idea. Liz: Banana suit.

Liz: NEVER!

Tsuki: Do it or I'll burn all your clothes and nail polish!

Liz: +horrified by the thought+

Tsuki: Here. +hands Liz banana suit+

Liz: +sniffs and wears banana suit+

Tsuki: +holding back laughs+

Soul: I'm not dying my hair some un-cool color!

Tsuki: You have too.

Soul: Why?

Tsuki: You have two options. Either dye your hair, or I can hit you with the computer again.

Soul: I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO DO THAT AGAIN!

Tsuki: Your pick.

Soul: +dyes hair pink+

Tsuki: Pink isn't your color either.

Soul: You said the same thing when I had to dye it black!

Tsuki: Yep, I did. Now Patti is going to get you in a dress.

Soul: WHAT!

Tsuki: Patti!

Patti: HIPPO! HIPPO!

Tsuki: Get Soul in a dress.

Patti: +goes up to Soul with a pink dress+ Wear the dress Soul, heh heh! It matches!

Black*Star: I'm starting to feel sorry for him.

Tsuki: Would you like to wear the dress?

Black*Star: I WOULD EVER WEAR SOMETHING UN-GODLY LIKE THAT!

Soul: +is somehow wearing he dress+ I hate this.

Hikari: Can I be the one to beat up Maka and cut one of her ponytails, da~?

Tsuki: You're saying 'da' again, aren't you?

Hikari: Yep.

Tsuki: Sure.

Hikari: C'MERE MAKA! +has scissors+

Maka: No!

Hikari: +beats Maka up and cuts one of her ponytails+

Maka: Why does most people hate ME!

Tsuki: I know why, but I won't tell you. Soul!

Soul: Yeah?

Tsuki: You're about to hate your life.

Soul: Why?

Tsuki: Oh, Blair~~~~?

Blair: Nya~?

Tsuki: +whispers into Blair's ear something+

Blair: Oh... MY LITTLE SCYTHE-Y BOY, NYA~~~~!

Soul: +TOTAL nosebleed+

Blair: Come with me, nya~!

Soul: What the-

Blair: +shuts door behind them+

Tsuki: Hey, Kid?

Kid: What now? +is upset because he saw Blair's lack of symmetry+

Tsuki: YOU HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH BLACK*STAR!

Kid, Black*Star, and Hikari: WHAT!

Hikari: Why can't it be with Soul! I dun like that pairing!

Tsuki: I don't either, but we'll live.

Blair: +comes out with a nose-bleed-ing Soul+

Tsuki: Yeah, that was the dare.

Soul: Yeah, I hate this!

Kid: Well... +Kisses Black*Star+

Soul: We came out at the wrong time!

Kid and Black*Star: +now their turn in the bedroom+

Tsuki: Chrona, kill Jacob from Twilight.

Chrona: AH! I can't do that anymore!

Ragnarok: +comes out+ I CAN! +drags Chrona to kill Jacob and comes back with his soul+ Can I eat it?

Tsuki: No.

Ragnarok: Damn you.

Tsuki: Everyone: Say Black*Star is god when he gets out.

Kid: Black*Star is god!

Tsuki: Wait a minute, they're STILL in there!

Kid and Black*Star: +are finally out+

Tsuki: Wow...

Okay, let's move on to our next dare!

This is by **brunettebookworm14:**

**zomg i lurved the hetalia dares =w= anyways,im feeling evil so... i dare stein to dissect spirit WHILE HE'S AWAKE! (fufufu~) and i also dare Wes to randomly appear and say something completely random and nonsensical~ and...lastly... I dare Kid to tilt one of his pictures at least ONE CENTIMETER ASKEW! MUWAHAHA~ XD**

Tsuki: Spirit?

Spirit: Yes?

Tsuki: Let Stein dissect you while your awake.

Spirit: NEVER! +tries to jump off the cliff again+

Tsuki: +ties Spirit to disecting table+

Stein: Hi Spirit!

Spirit: NO!

Stein: +drags Stein away+

Tsuki: Wait, the next part said for Wes to come...

Hikari: Soul's brother, da~?

Soul: Great.

Tsuki: +frozen+

Hikari: What the hell? Oh, whatever. HEY WES EVANS! GET OUT HERE!

Wes: How I am here?

Tsuki: +wide eyes+

Wes: ...

Tsuki: AH~! +hides under couch+

Hikari: I don't get this! She was amazed when she found out Soul had a brother, and now she's scared of him!

Tsuki: Remember that Quizilla story I wrote before I discovered FanFiction?

Hikari: Yeah.

Tsuki: Read it and you'll find out why I'm scared.

Hikari: +sigh+ So, say something random Wes, da~!

Wes: Why?

Tsuki: +still under couch+ YOU WERE DARED TO! GET OVER IT!

Hikari: +gets idea+ SHOUT PASTA LIKE ITALY, DA!

Tsuki: +gets out from under couch+ ... THAT IS THE BEST IDEA EVER!

Wes: I'm not going to do that.

Tsuki: Yes.

Wes: No!

Soul: WE'VE ALL HAD TO DO DARES WE DIDN'T WANT TO DO SO GET OVER IT AND JUST SHOUT 'PASTA'!

Tsuki and Hikari: +wide eyes+

Wes and Soul: +death glare at each other+

Tsuki: +sarcasm+ Um... Wes... I hate interrupting you and Soul's WONDERFUL family reunion, but you have to shout PASTA!

Wes: +sigh+ PASTA~!

Tsuki: Wow...

Hikari: +laughing REALLY hard+

Wes: I'm leaving.

Tsuki and Soul: Good.

Wes: +leaves+

Tsuki: THANK GOD! HE WAS SCARING ME!

Hikari: +shakes head+ Can we skip Kid's dare?

Kid: ANOTHER DARE FOR ME! +minor mental breakdown+

Tsuki: No. KID MUST TILT THE PICTURE ONE CENTIMETER ASKEW!

Kid: I hate this thing! +tilts painting one centimeter askew+ I hate this...

Tsuki: NEXT DARE FROM **MaroThePanda:**

**XD THX FOR THE FAVORITE OF THE STORY, L PWNS BUT KID IS THE HOTTEST, AWESOME STORY, AND FOR A DARE I DARE SOUL TO KISS KID! IT'S TIME FOR SOME YAOI UP IN HERE!**

Hikari: YAOI!

Tsuki: Hey, Soul, time to kiss Kid!

Soul: No!

Tsuki: You want to~!

Soul: If I kiss him, will these yaoi dares stop!

Tsuki: +lies+ Yeah.

Soul: Okay. +kisses Kid+ Happy?

Tsuki: Kid looks satisfied...

Soul and Kid: +blush+

Tsuki: Okay, we have a dare from **CaT:**

**before i give any dares i m gonna ask a question**

**Tsuki:did you cheated on the "listen to Excalibur for 10 hours"?**

**now on with the dares **

**Kid: play a song that Italy played from episode 3(or was it 4)**

**black*star:by now the Tsuki giving dares marathon is over as a reward i give you this 2 tons u may ask?BEACUSE I DARE YOU TO WEAR THOSE SHOES AND GO AROUND THE WORLD!**

**Soul:i dare you to act as spirit the perv in front of maka**

**maka:pick your least fav cast and kiss him or her**

**medusa: i hate you and your snake guts so DIE**

**mifune: you got long hair so dress like a girl and scream DO YOU THINK I M PRETTEH! for the next person to ask you.**

Tsuki: I did not cheat. I just remembered that Black*Star was in torture. I nearly lost it when he was talking about Chinese tea... Okay Kid, time to play a song!

Kid: A song?

Tsuki: Yep! Oh, and you need this guitar. +hands Kid guitar+

Kid: It's ASYMMETRICAL!

Tsuki: Get over it!

Kid: +sighs+

_doitsu doitsu doitsu wa ii tokoro da yo_

_chanto horyo no ore ni gohan wo kureru shi_

_igirisu mitai ni mazukunai_

_sooseeji chiizu suggoke oishii yo_

_inu ni totte wa tengoku sore ga doitsu_

_demo doitsu-jin nande minna ikatsuino_

_latsukan de tsubusaresou da yo_

_ore no haate ore kowakute namida daichu yo_

_neechan mo dekai yo_

_biirudaru wo mainichi haretsu saresu no wa shumi nano?_

_ato daigun orenchi ni oyshiosenaide_

_kankoukyaku go kowasugiruno_

_doitsukko wa ore yori dekakute takumashii no hyahhoo!_

What was that song even about!

Tsuki: Germany.

Kid: +gives back the asymmetrical guitar+

Tsuki: Thank you. Oh, Black*Star, here's the shoes to go walk around the world.

Black*Star: I'll take on any challenge! +puts on 2 ton shoes and leaves+

Tsuki: Finally! He's gone!

Soul: I have to act like Spirit?

Tsuki: Yep.

Soul: How do I do that?

Hikari: Act 'in love' with Blair, da~!

Maka: You mean before or after the nosebleed?

Soul: Hey!

Tsuki: Okay, Soul! Time to do the dare!

Blair: Am I needed, nya~?

Soul: +nosebleed+

Tsuki: This is going to be hard...

Spirit: +wide eyes and drool+ Blair, you look wonderful~!

Blair: Thanks Mr. Death Scythe, nya~!

Maka: +annoyed+

Spirit: MAKA~~~~~~~!

Maka: Get lost.

Spirit: +in the emo corner+

Tsuki: Oh great. Soul, do the dare!

Soul: +holds back nosebleed+ Blair, you... look great...

Blair: Thanks, my little scythe-y boy~, nya~!

Soul: +yet again nosebleed+

Tsuki: Hopeless... Maka, who's your least favorite person in this room?

Maka: Black*Star.

Black*Star: How could you hate a god like me!

Maka: That's why.

Tsuki: Okay, now Maka has to kiss Black*Star!

Maka and Black*Star: EH!

Tsuki: It was a dare.

Maka: +sigh+ +kisses Black*Star+ Happy?

Tsuki: No, I'm random, but thanks for asking!

Hey, Chrona? Where's Medusa?

Chrona: I don't know...

Medusa: I'm right here.

Tsuki: Medusa, your dare is to do.

Medusa: I'm suppossed to die...?

Tsuki: I can throw a computer at you for an instant-death.

Soul: Literally an instant death.

Tsuki: I thought you forgave me for hitting you with the computer! +throws computer at Medusa+

Medusa: +dies+

Hikari: I'm glad she's dead, da~. Mifune, get out here, da~!

Mifune: Oh great.

Tsuki: You get to dress like a girl.

Hikari: And scream 'DO YOU THINK IM PRETTEH!', da~.

Mifune: No, why not have Black*Star do that?

Tsuki: He's walking around the world.

Black*Star: +barges in+ NOW IM BACK!

Tsuki: Do the dare, Mifune.

Hikari: I'LL GET THE DRESS, da~! +goes and comes back with symmetrical dress+ Here you go, da~!

Mifune: +puts on dress+

Black*Star: Oh, Mifune?

Mifune: +sigh+ DO YOU THINK I'M PRETTEH!

Tsuki and Hikari: +laughing+

Tsuki: Alright, time for our next dare!

This is from **GWB:**

**Can't stay signed in on DSi... sigh.**

**Anyway, on to the fun dares... of evil! (Not really)**

**Soul: Admit that you have had an affair with Tsubaki, and then ask her to marry you.**

**Maka: Poor doll. Marry... Black*Star for revenge.**

**Black*Star: Decline her proposal and marry Excalibur!**

**Tsubaki: Mess up all the symetry in the world.**

**Kiddo: Choose... who is hotter, Liz or Patty?**

**Liz: Slap Kid for picking between you!**

**Patty: Hippo**

**Spirit: Toast all your toast in toasters.**

**Stein: Bring light into Ganon's lair.**

**Shinigami-sama: Can you die?**

**Sid: Kiss Stein.**

**That's all...**

**for now...**

**Mwahahahahahaha!**

Tsuki: Soul, I didn't know you were dating Tsubaki!

Soul: I wasn't!

Tsuki: +laughing+ Well, you know the dare!

Patti: Hippo~ hippo~!

Soul: +sigh+ Tsubaki...

Tsubaki: Yes?

Soul: Uh, will you marry me?

Tsubaki: Sorry, Soul, but no.

Soul: +relieved+

Maka: I have to ask BLACK*STAR!

Tsuki: Yep.

Maka: Black*Star, will you... marry me?

Black*Star: HA! The dare said to say 'no!' so I say 'no' to you!

Maka: Thank Shinigami!

Tsuki: Now Black*Star has to marry EXCALIBUR!

Black*Star: WHAT!

Hikari: I'll be the preacher, da~!

Excalibur, do you take Black*Star to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness in health and other stuffs, da~?

Excalibur: BAKAME!

Hikari: Say 'yes'.

Excalibur: Yes.

Hikari: Black*Star, do you take Excalibur to be your lawfully wedded... something... in sickness in health and other stuffs, da~?

Black*Star: Yes.

Hikari: I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND... EXCALIBUR! YOU MAY NOW KISS EXCALIBUR!

Black*Star: +sigh+ +kisses Excalibur+

Excalibur: BAKAME! You kiss me all because of a dare!

Black*Star: Can we get rid of him!

Tsuki: Excalibur, you're late for your speech thing-y.

Excalibur: +leaves+

Tsuki: Okay Tsubaki! Time to ruin all of symmetry!

Kid: What! NO!

Tsubaki: Um.. okay... +starts to make things asymmetrical+

Kid: How could yo-

Tsuki: Okay, Kid, who's hotter? Liz or Patty?

Kid: Um... I guess Liz...

Liz: +slaps Kid+

Kid: What was that for! AND WHY'D SLAP ME ASYMMETRICALLY!

Liz: Do you want me to slap you twice?

Tsubaki: Can't, I have to ruin all symmetry.

Liz: Oh yeah.

Kid: WHAT!

Tsuki: Spirit!

Spirit: What now...?

Tsuki: Toast all your toast in toasters.

Spirit: ...?

Tsuki: It was a dare.

Maka: How can you toast toast?

Spirit: EXACTLY! Thank you, Maka~!

Maka: Still not my papa.

Spirit: AH! +emo corner+

Tsuki: Just toast the toast!

Spirit: +gets toast+ But how-

Tsuki: I DON'T KNOW!

Soul: So not cool.

Spirit: +gets toasters and toasts toast+ Now it's just ashes... wait! Was that the point of this!

Tsuki: I don't know.

Hikari: Who's Ganon...?

Tsuki: FROM THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!

Hikari: What's that...?

Tsuki: AN EPIC VIDEO GAME! +loves Zelda+

Stein: I have to bring light in his lair...?

Tsuki: Good luck. By the way Stein, how was your date with Marie?

Stein: Okay, I guess, but they refused to let me dissect anybody.

Tsuki: I know why. Oh, and SID!

Sid: What? I'M being brought into this?

Tsuki: Yep. You have to kiss Stein.

Hikari: Can he even do that?

Sid: I don't know. I haven't kissed anyone since I was revived.

Tsuki: Well try.

Sid: +kisses Stein+

Tsuki: Okay, Stein, go deliever your light. +gives Stein a lightbulb+

Stein: What's this for?

Tsuki: It's light. Go deliver it.

Stein: +goes to deliver the lightbulb+

Tsuki: Shinigami-sama?

Shinigami-sama: Yes?

Tsuki: Can you die?

Shinigami-sama: Of course! Everyone can!

Tsuki: Alrighty. Next dare! From **A random person who loves Soul:**

**I dare Soul, Black Star, and Kid to make out in a small closet :3**

Hikari: I AM SO HAPPY!

Tsuki: Yaoi, I know.

Hikari: I love this, da~!

Tsuki: Okay, time for the dare! +grabs Soul, Kid, and Black*Star and throws them in a closet+

-about an hour later-

Hikari: DAMN IT! HOW LONG ARE THEY GOING TO BE IN THERE! AND WHY CAN'T I WATCH!

Tsuki: I'm worried...

Maka: Why?

Tsuki: Soul probably got his nose-blood everywhere and it's going to be all over the closet walls and clothes...

+closet door finally opens and Soul, Black*Star, and Kid come out+

Tsuki: You must have enjoyed that dare.

Soul, Black*Star, and Kid: +blush+

Tsuki: Our next dare is from **AnimeGirl1220:**

**I have a few truths and dares for them! Muahahahaha!**

**~Truths~**

**Crona- How did Ragnarok get inside you? How the HELL did that happen?**

**Ragnarok- Why are you always such an ass?**

**Chrona- ARE YOU A BOY OR GIRL?**

**Kid- Are you OCD? DON'T LIE TO ME!**

**Blair- Have you always been a sex addict?**

**Maka- Do you like Soul as MORE than a friend? YOU MUST ANSWER!**

**Soul- Why the hell are you so obsessed with being 'cool'?**

**Hikari & Tsuki- Who do you think is cuter? Crona, Soul, or Kid?**

**~Dares~**

**Blair- Go on a date with Medusa!**

**Kid- Sit in an asymmetrical room for 5 hours**

**Tsubaki- KISS BLACK*STAR!**

**Patti- Make a paper Giraffe and don't kill it for one week!**

**Liz- Go into a dark, haunted cave!**

**Maka- Maka Chop kid!**

**That's all I got for now! But beware, I will come up with more Dares/Truths!**

Tsuki: Chrona, can you tell us how Ragnarok got inside you?

Chrona: Uh, Medusa-sama injected Black Blood into me when I was a child, e-even though I didn't want it.

Tsuki: Okay, and why is Ragnarok such a jerk?

Ragnarok: Since she cut me off from eating souls!

Tsuki: There's a reason for that.

Ragnarok: So! I WANTED THEM! THEY TASTED GREAT!

Tsuki: Get over it. Oh, and Chrona, are you a boy or a girl?

Chrona: Medusa never told me what I was...

Tsuki: +shocked+

Hikari: Kid, you're OCD, right, da~?

Kid: Of course.

Hikari: There you have it, da~! And Blair?

Blair: Nya~, what?

Hikari: You've ALWAYS been a sex addict haven't you?

Blair: No. I never was.

Hikari: Yeah... +doesn't believe Blair+

Tsuki: Maka, do you like Soul MORE than a friend?

Maka: Uh, no, just f-friends...

Tsuki: Yeah... +doesn't believe Maka+ Soul, why are you obsessed with cool?

Soul: Because, it's weird just being random and un-cool.

Hikari: Oh Tsuki, we got a truth question for us, da~!

Tsuki: Really? +reads paper with dares on it+ Oh! I see it! Hikari, who's cuter to you? Soul, Kid, or Chrona?

Hikari: I say Kid! And for you that's-

Tsuki: I will answer it myself! I would say Soul. Now, to AnimeGirl1220, I'm sorry, but Blair can't do the 'go on a date with Medusa' dare, because, uh, she died.

Hikari: Thank god, I hate yuri.

Tsuki: Yeah, sorry! +is really sorry+ Now Kid, you must sit in an asymmetrical room for 5 hours!

Kid: No! NO! NO!

Tsuki: Yes! +pushes Kid in closet+

-five hours later-

Tsuki: +opens closet door+ Kid! You made everything symmetrical!

Kid: Yes, and it is in order now.

Tsuki: +not happy+

Hikari: Tsubaki, you must kiss Black*Star!

Tsubaki: Why is all the dares for me have something to do with Black*Star?

Tsuki: It is what the fans demand!

Tsubaki: +kisses Black*Star+

Black*Star: +blush+

Patti: +makes giraffe+ IM GONNA KILL YOU GIRAFFE!

Tsuki: You can't. Not for one whole week.

Patti: Awww~

Tsuki: Liz, you must go into a dark, haunted cave.

Liz: No! It's scary! And there WILL be ghosts!

Tsuki: It's just a cave.

Liz: +Leaves to cave+

Tsuki: Oh, and now Maka's dare!

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Kid: OW! What did I do! AND I WAS 'MAKA CHOP'ED ASYMMETRICALLY!

Tsuki: It was a dare.

Liz: AH! +comes running back+

Tsuki: Did you even go into the cave?

Liz: Yes! And I saw them! The ghosts...

Tsuki: Wow. Next dare! From **OverlordMao:**

**I dare:**

**Maka: Challenge Shinigami to a Shinigami/Maka Chop contest**

**Soul: Hang out with someone uncool**

**Black*Star: Yell "Believe it!" everytime you say something**

**Tsubaki: Tie Black*Star in a chair and wear something skimpy in front of him**

**Death the Kid: Wear something asymmetrical and I don't care if it just your hair, just wear something asymmetrical and if you refuse, everyone will do it for you**

**Patty: Act like Liz**

**Liz: Stay to a haunted house for about at least the rest of the chapter**

**Stein: Challenge Spirit to a game of Operation**

**Crona: Wear a happy face for once, not the creepy one**

**Sid: Do the zombie dance**

**Blair: Go to the closet with Soul in 30 minuites, naked**

**Spirit: Stop caring for Maka for once**

**Excalibur: Annoy Black*Star and Kid for an hour**

Tsuki: A Shinigami/Maka Chop contest? EVERYONE! YOU ARE GOING TO NEED TO PROTECT YOUR HEAD!

Maka: How is this going to work?

Hikari: Easy! You will 'Maka Chop' Soul and Shinigami-sama will 'Shinigami Chop' Spirit, and who ever makes the biggest bump and spills the most blood wins, da~!

Soul: I am not participating in this!

Tsuki: Yes, you are. Maka, your turn!

Maka: MAKA~ CHOP!

Soul: +practically passed out+

Hikari: Now Shinigami's turn!

Shinigami-sama: Alrighty.

Spirit: NO! +tries to run away+

Tsuki: +Locks all the doors+

Spirit: +scared+

Shinigami-sama: Shinigami Chop!

Spirit: +near death+

Tsuki: SHINIGAMI-SAMA IS OUR WINNER!

Hikari: YAY!

Tsuki: Now Soul must hang out with someone un-cool.

Soul: +wakes up from Maka Chop+ I'll just hang with Hikari then.

Hikari: I'm UNCOOL. da~!

Soul: Yeah.

Hikari: I have been hurt, da...

Black*Star: Well, believe it!

Tsuki: Oh good, Black*Star's doing his dare!

Black*Star: Which is?

Tsuki: Shouting "BELIEVE IT!" everytime you say something!

Black*Star: Oh.

Tsuki: ... SAY IT!

Black*Star: Why? Believe it!

Tsuki: THERE! Now Tsubaki's gonna tie you to a chair.

Tsubaki: +ties Black*Star to a chair+ Sorry, Black*Star.

Black*Star: What's this for!

Tsubaki: +wears something sklimpy+

Soul: +nosebleed+

Black*Star: Oh my...

Tsuki: A lot of dares seem oddly perverted...

Kid: I'm not going to wear anything asymmetrical!

Tsuki: Yeah, you are, or we will.

Kid: Still not doing it.

Tsuki: Alright, well Maka's pigtail is cut, so she's asymmetrical. So is Soul. I am too. And you cut your hair earlier so it's asymmetrical too.

Kid: What! NO! +is curled up on floor sobbing+

Patti: Can I kill giraffe?

Tsuki: No, but you can act like Liz.

Patti: Kay! +acting as Liz+ Kid, you don't need to worry, you can fix everything asymmetrical. Ah! Ghosts! My nail is ruined!

Liz: Do I really sound like that?

Tsuki: Liz, you must stay in a haunted house. For the rest of the chapter.

Liz: Not again... +goes to haunted house while shaking+

Stein: +comes back+ I had to buy a lamp for the lightbulb, but now there is light in Ganon's lair.

Tsuki: Oh yeah, you have to challenge Spirit to Operation.

Spirit: NO! He'll eventually want to dissect ME!

Stein: Alright, come on Spirit. +drags Spirit to game room to play Operation+

Tsuki: We'll see who won later. Chrona, will you please smile?

Chrona: B-but I have nothing to smile about!

Tsuki: Please?

Chrona: +tries to smile+

Tsuki: Not a bad smile.

Maka: Isn't that easy, Chrona?

Chrona: Y-yeah...

Sid: The zombie dance?

Tsuki: Yep.

Sid: I have never done that before, not even when I was alive.

Tsuki: YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT WHEN YOU WERE ALIVE ANYMORE! Remember?

Sid: Oh yeah.

Hikari: +plays music+

Sid: +does zombie dance+

Hikari: Blair, you must go into the closet with Soul naked.

Blair: My scythe-y boy! +drags into closet+

Soul: +nosebleed+

Spirit: +runs in+ I lost. Stein won. He wants to dissect me!

Tsuki: You can't care for Maka for a few minutes.

Spirit: +is running way and didn't hear Tsuki+

Tsuki: Well.

Excalibur: I'm here to annoy my husband!

Black*Star: +gets out of chair+ No!

Excalibur: Let's see... How about I tell you of the time I was battling for my first time?

Black*Star: ugh...

-an hour later-

Excalibur: ...suddenly, I found myself standing on the creature. I had won.

Black*Star: +has been tortured+

Soul: +comes out of closet+ I'm almost out of blood...

Blair: +puts on clothes+

Tsuki: Our last dare-

Hikari: Awww~!

Tsuki: Yeah, I know. The last dare is from **Skarlet Magician 1997:**

**You are a genius! I bow down at your awesomnicety! I LOVE SOUL but I don't loveths Kaouru...I like HIKARU! BTW I dare You to make out with kid...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BTWW I have a truth or dare story tooo! soooo coool!**

Tsuki: ... +on the floor+

Hikari: What? +reads dare+ Oh...

Tsuki: Hikari, Jigoku doesn't find out.

Hikari: Alright, I'm sorry~, da.

Kid: +is finally up+ What happened? What's the dare?

Tsuki: +kisses Kid+ That was the dare.

Kid: +shocked+

Tsuki: Alright. Outro time.

* * *

**Well, sorry it took awhile to get this chapter out. I had computer problems for awhile and I've been doing some AMV creating lately. And plus, I have a favor to ask. On my profile, I have a poll to see you's the people's favorite OC. Me, Hikari, Jigoku, or Sukihashi. PICK WISELY! XD**

**Alright. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And yes, it is long, it's over 7000 words long. Kay, byes~! :D**


End file.
